


【翻译】亲家 In Laws

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 安吉拉·齐格勒从来都不是她上级的铁杆粉丝。因果报应，她爱上了那女人的女儿。





	【翻译】亲家 In Laws

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Laws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913880) by [Buttons15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttons15/pseuds/Buttons15). 

> 【时间线在《黄疸病》之后，双飞组确认关系，安娜回归】

18岁的安吉拉·齐格勒不喜欢她的头儿。

她站在安娜·艾玛莉上尉的门前，深深吸了口气然后敲响了门。

说她不喜欢**安娜**不是非常准确。更多只是她不习惯有个头儿。她在苏黎世职位上升得很快，所以她在担任外科主任之前她就有了自己的团队，而在这之前，好吧，没有人会试着命令她，因为显然她总是清楚她在做什么。

所以有个掌权者对她来说挺陌生的，但这也是她不得不习惯的守望先锋经历的一部分。但该死的，这很**难**。

安娜打开了门示意她进来。“齐格勒，下午好。我希望你拿来我要的文件了？”

她拿来了，即使她不明白这么做的意义。她可以解决自己的预算问题，非常感谢，而且她完全没有必要告诉安娜她用汇到她部门的钱做了什么，不过好吧。

**好吧。**

她一言未发，把文件递了过去。这不够成熟，但她拒绝叫另一位女士。

“嗯哼。很好。”安娜翻动着文件，“顺便一提，我们会要你在下周转移。”

**等等，什么？**

“转移……？”

安娜把文件放在桌上面对她。“我和我的队伍会转移到观测站，包括你。我们已经决定在那里更好的利用你的服务。”

“我想我对此没有发言权？”她厉声说。她情不自禁。她没有把自己培养成一个容易被打败的人。

安娜的眼睛眯了起来，然后她在房间里踱来踱去，“你没有。你很聪明，齐格勒博士，但看起来还没有明白什么是尊重。”她顿住，眼睛锁住了另一个的。“我相信你会在这里学会的。”

**去你的。**

她咬紧牙关。“当心，”她嘶声说道，“你可能某天会躺上我的手术台。”

安娜停住脚步，“我是听到了一个威胁吗？” 

“一个声明，”她扬起下巴。

“那么我保证那些教过你的人听到你这么说一定会非常自豪，”上尉斥责道，“这是另一个声明——你将要被转移。收拾东西。星期四早上之前。”

她们的眼神再一次相遇，安吉拉没有移开她的视线，那位士兵也是。

“解散。”

————————————————

安吉拉·齐格勒从来都不是很喜欢她的头儿，但她最终还是接受了。在18岁的时候，她们一周至少要争吵三次。25岁的时候，医生更加成熟，失去了许多冲动和暴躁的脾气。 这意味着安娜和她每个月只有一两次针锋相对，她认为这是**完全可以接受的**。

那是在岛田事件之前。

这事件的开始和结束都在花村，在一个著名黑帮老大的儿子们发生冲突之后。年长的那个重伤了更年轻的弟弟，而且严重的病例经常发生，源氏最后躺上了她的手术台。不幸的是，即使是她也救不了他。岛田源氏无论如何都失败了，她能为他做最好的，最人道的事情就是减轻他的死亡的痛苦。

当然安娜·艾玛莉不这么认为。

“绝她妈对不行，”她在手术室外嘶声说道。

“这不是个问题，齐格勒，”上尉交叉着胳膊，“岛田源氏是个有价值的资产而且人工智能很清晰地表示他能被救下来。”

把那人工智能塞进你该死的——

“好啊那也许应该让人工智能来完成这个手术，”她厉声回答，“我获得医学学位不是来犯下——暴行的。你想要个半人半机器的怪物，你可以找别人去做。我拒绝。”

她扯下橡胶手套狠狠地把它们摔进垃圾桶。

“也许我会的，”安娜吼道，“然后你会发现没有人是不可替代的，即便是你。”

“请便。”

她没有等到被解雇。

她在回家的途中电话响了，她的队伍告诉她安娜让他们在她不在的情况下开始手术。主治医生最近才毕业，虽然源氏已经稳定下来，但是机械肢体和人体植入物的连接还没有完成，开始手术的那个人也没有信心完成手术。

她回去了，因为她怎么又能不回去呢？她为了她的队伍回去，为了她的病人回去，完成了手术。手术花了她七个小时，九个血袋，和超过十八个助手，才拧紧最后一个螺丝，摘下口罩。安吉拉从不信教，但当她看到自己所做的一切的时候，她闭上眼睛祈祷。

**愿上帝原谅我。**

几个小时后，她在辞职信上签名的时候，白大褂上还沾着他的血。

————————————————

可以肯定地说，安吉拉 · 齐格勒瞧不起她的前任头儿，但那人的死仍旧使她震惊。这个消息传到她耳朵里的时候，她正在越南。那天晚上，她为安娜· 艾玛莉的灵魂点燃了一支蜡烛。 撇开两人间的不和，艾玛莉有自己坚持的原则，这一点安吉拉非常钦佩。

仅仅六个月后，关于暗影守望的文件泄露导致了守望先锋的垮台，回想起她的前任上级，金发女子不由得觉得这样也许更好。她认为安娜没有活着看到她为之奉献的组织的腐败是一件好事。

过了十多年后，她才再次想起安娜。

————————————————

安吉拉·齐格勒对她的前任头儿没有好印象，但在37岁的时候，看着这位女士的女儿，她禁不住想，也许他们本可以相处得很好。 法芮尔身上带有很多安娜的特点——价值观、自信、领导力和魅力，甚至眼下的纹身。

她无论如何也无法预测到，艾玛莉上尉二世是个可爱的小傻瓜，喜欢讲蠢蠢的笑话，隐藏着最甜美的笑容。她当时不可能想到她会和法芮尔一起翱翔天空，或者那人会在脑震荡引起的精神错乱中约她出去，结果却忘了这件事，然后几个月后又约她出去。

她不可能知道她会同意，不知道这会给她带来多少快乐，即使伴随着许多烦恼和白发。

“你在想什么呢？”法芮尔问，安吉拉意识到她一直在盯着她看。

她弯弯嘴角露出半个坏笑，把头靠在对方的肩膀上，把被单拉得更靠近些。“你有什么想法吗？我一直在付你的午餐钱。”

埃及人害羞地笑了，“带你出去吃晚餐作为补偿？”

“嗯。当然了。”金发女子叹气。“我只是在想你妈妈。”

法老之鹰的脸色马上严肃了起来，而安吉拉后悔提出了这个话题。“她怎么了？”

“我们那时合不来。”

她感觉法芮尔的鼻尖蹭过她的头顶，然后她们一片舒适的沉默中躺了一会儿。

“我记得，”她的女朋友突然说。

安吉拉转过脸面对她，“你记得？”

“你并不很安静，”士兵指出，“我一直知道妈妈那天见的是你，因为她回家后气坏了。”

医生吃吃笑了。“大部分时候，是我的错。那时我还年轻，不听话，傲慢自大，而你母亲的工作就是试图驯服我。当时我可不喜欢站在她的角度看问题。”

“你和哈娜相处得也没这么糟，”另一个女人的手指抚过她的脸颊，“她甚至喊你妈妈。”

“她也喊你叫妈妈，而她喊杰西叫叔叔。”

“而杰克是‘那个混蛋’，”法芮尔提醒。

安吉拉的笑容扩大了。“他很严厉，就像你妈妈对我一样。估计就是我能和那孩子产生共鸣的原因吧。我现在依旧不服从命令，傲慢自大。”

“还很狂野，”法老之鹰补充道，弯下身子，把双唇贴在安吉拉的嘴唇上。

“还很狂野，”她同意，然后伸长了脖子，轻轻咬了一口对方的喉咙。“**嗷呜。**”

————————————————

安吉拉·格勒从不是她前任头儿的粉丝，尽管她相信如果对方还活着，她更加成熟的自我会让他们的关系不那么紧张，甚至更加友好。

事实证明，她错得太离谱了，因为出来混迟早要还的，所以宇宙很快就想方设法地让她知道这一点。

她很高兴安娜·艾玛莉回归了——真心地非常开心。开心是因为她爱的女人刚刚得到了她母亲的回归，而且守望先锋又重新集合了他们最杰出的成员之一，这个世界因此变得更加美好。她已经准备好抛开他们过去的冲突，给这段关系一个新的开始，不是作为上级和下级的关系，而是作为一个非常想要加入艾玛莉家族的人。

**尽管**安娜把她的技术变成了武器。

**尽管**安娜的小把戏给她女儿带来了难以形容的痛苦。

**尽管如此**。

但然后后来有些事情就是把它给搞砸了，在这地球所有的事情中，就是该死的**黑影**。黑影，她的墨西哥友敌一直在不断地向她提供关于艾米丽 · 拉克瓦健康状况的信息，她急切地联系她，说她需要黑百合尽快离开，因为在与守望先锋特工发生了一些**事情**后，塔隆正在考虑她的“退休”。

黑影只需要一个简单问题的回答：“用那些我已经给了你的数据，你可以让她活下去吗？”

安吉拉可以，所以她这么做了。

安娜·艾玛莉则没那么开心了。

“绝对她妈的不行，”医生嘶声道，让会议桌边的脑袋全都转向了她。那些之前不认识她的人对她的强烈反应表现出惊讶。那些已经认识她的人知道她对此非常在意，那就是生命的价值。“艾米丽在这件事上是受害者。我们不是野蛮人。我**不**会看着她被处决的。”

“她将要对她的行为负责，为她的所作所为付出代价，”安娜厉声反击。

“你是该死的失心疯了吗？”她吼道。“你他妈的怎么能让一个人在酷刑折磨和死亡威胁下为自己的所作所为负责呢？那女人那个女人已经靠注射肠胃外葡萄糖过活超过十年了。她的心理创伤如此之深，我都不确定她能否得到安稳地睡一觉。没有需要付出的代**价**，艾玛莉。她为此付出得比任何一个人都多。”

“她为此付出的比任何人都多？！”狙击手站起身，手掌拍在桌子上。“那个……怪物就是我甚至没法看到我自己女儿长大的原因！”

安吉拉也站了起来，脸色通红。“**你怎么敢把自己的懦弱怪罪到那个女人头上！**”

就是这样了。她当时就知道自己已经越过了一条无法让步的底线。整个房间一下子安静了下来，紧张的气氛可以用一把小刀划破。

**我已身在地狱，还不如就坐上魔鬼膝头。**

“艾米丽·拉克瓦是我的病人我会治疗她。我在守望先锋做还是在别的什么地方做这件事取决于你。”

她离开了，因为她没有条件再继续开会了而且她知道禅雅塔会为她的观点辩护。她躺在床上，盯着屋顶看了好几个小时，想着如果有一千种方法可以让谈话进行得更好。她那样失去冷静是不寻常的，尽管她说的每一个字都是认真的。

**是安娜**，她苦涩地想。**每次都让我失去理智。**

她想过接受治疗，然后她想起她是方圆十亿英里内唯一的医学专家，她不能对自己进行治疗。这个想法使她毫无幽默地笑了起来。

“我听说你和妈妈吵架了，”她听见法芮尔在门口说。她闭上眼没有动。“老实说，我本以为这种情况会发生得更快。”

她听见有人走近她，感觉到温暖的皮肤靠近她的手臂。她睁开双眼，眼睛遇到了士兵的。

“我真的很努力当个成年人，”安吉拉叹气，“我觉得她也是。但有些事情没法改变。我认识艾米自从……在他们对她做了那些事之前就认识她了。我欠她那么多，为了尝试一次的机会，即使没有，我也会支持她。”

“你真的能让她好起来吗？”

**我不知道。**

那个，法芮尔的表情，混合着敬畏、钦佩和希望，安吉拉是如此熟悉，那份独特的尊敬只是因为对生命的掌控力。这一直是她的负担。

“是的。”

这不是个谎言。她会让它成功的。

安吉拉想哭。

“你应该去……找你妈妈，”医生接着说，“我知道你仍不开心，但她现在很需要你。”

“你也需要我，”埃及人指出。

“但我已经有你陪伴好几个月了，而她只是刚刚回来，”她的拇指刷过法芮尔的脸颊，“这看起来不太公平，不是吗？”

没有回答。金发女子盯着房顶。

“她总是想成为我的母亲，”她最终说，“当所有人的母亲，真的。她的队伍以前叫她’熊妈妈’。她试着当个母亲，老天，但我养大了自己，而那是我从不能接受的。”她把脑袋转向另一个。“但她是你妈妈，而且家人很重要，她爱你无法用言语表达。”

“好吧，”过了一会儿法芮尔回答道，在她脸颊上印下一个吻，“但答应我你会好好的。别工作了。玩些你喜欢的傻游戏。”

医生笑了笑。“遵命，女士。”

安吉拉看着她离开，胸口紧绷绷的。她用尽全力才不把话收回，再次叫回法芮尔。

当她独自一人的时候，她哭了。

————————————————

安吉拉·齐格勒从未想过她的眼中钉头儿最终会成为她的眼中钉妈妈（法律意义上的），但命运是个滑稽的东西，命运就是这么干了。她最终还是治疗了拉克瓦，而她觉得安娜绝对不会原谅她，但她也推动了法芮尔原谅安娜，安娜对此很感激。

而尽管她一直觉得安娜更喜欢她女儿身边的**其他**人，但看在法芮尔的面上，她们还是消除了分歧。年长的艾玛莉会织安吉拉被迫在圣诞节穿上的丑陋而又痒痒的毛衣，而安吉拉总是忍住送给她一个结肠镜检查作为回报的冲动。或者钡剂造影。

钡剂造影这想法**很**诱人。

她从未有机会叫另一个“妈妈”，而安娜也从未有机会叫她“女儿”。

而这样也很好。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 作者按语：
> 
> 好吧我知道每个人都是可爱妈妈艾玛莉的狂热粉丝，她是多么满意女儿的恋情，因为毕竟那是可怕的安吉拉，但是想想这个：
> 
> ——医生被培养得相当自大，而天才们天生傲慢自大，难以服从命令和尊重权威。
> 
> ——小安吉拉是个暴躁的小坏蛋而安娜的工作是让她（和其他所有守望先锋里的杰出人物）守规矩。
> 
> ——她知道那个人才华横溢但该死的她就是不听话。
> 
> ——试图成为一个母亲，就像她对她的团队那样，但小安吉就是“老太太就特么给我滚粗”的样子。
> 
> ——看到安吉拉和麦克雷，黑影都是好朋友然后意识到卧槽那孩子就像是莱耶斯的一个小野孩只不过有学位。
> 
> ——无论如何都不会放弃，因为艾玛莉式固执。
> 
> ——安吉拉逐渐成长为一个合格的成年人，并且她们开始更常从对方的视角看事情，而安娜认为齐格勒是那个十几岁的女儿难以管教，但最终会摆脱这个想法。
> 
> ——然后源氏事件发生了，它撕裂了两者之间无法弥合的鸿沟。
> 
> ——安吉拉知道安娜的死之后她就是真的非常悲伤，年纪越大，她就越感激安娜为她所做的一切。
> 
> ——然后她和法芮尔在一起后她就是“好吧该死的安娜不会赞成的但我打赌我可以做个好人”的样子。
> 
> 安娜回来后发现她最辜负的那个孩子不仅经营着她的组织，而且还和她的女儿勾搭上了。
> 
> ——她们真的试着喜欢对方，但多年的分歧和不稳定的关系很快又浮出水面。
> 
> ——她们在所有事情上都意见不一，除了安吉拉现在是个高级成员，所以安娜不再是头儿而她不太习惯。
> 
> ——“在这世界上所有人中为什么就是法芮尔为什么？？”
> 
> ——但内心深处她觉得她也辜负了法芮尔，所以她们两个一团糟的在一起真的是再合适不过了。
> 
> ——然后是黑百合事件。
> 
> ——她们永远不会原谅对方但她们看在法芮尔的份上表现得彬彬有礼。
> 
> 【译者瞎逼逼：活动出来后急速翻译的产物。有错还请指出，见谅。我真的很喜欢纽扣太太对天使的描述实在是太棒了。尤其是最后的按语，是这样的，天使是个医生，博士和天才，她是才华横溢的掌握了纳米技术和复活技术的女人（也因此背负着不一般的负担），她是个骄傲的，敢作敢当有自己见解随时会和权威叫板的战地医生，而不是什么现在活动里表现出来的ooc的样子。更不是某些粉丝眼里只会嘤嘤嘤和为别人叫好的求艹白莲花。】


End file.
